


Damsel

by Medie



Category: Alpha Flight, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: kissbingo, Crossover, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he weren't drowning, this would almost be funny. This being the part where he is totally the damsel in distress of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Started for a [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kiss_bingo)[**kiss_bingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kiss_bingo) prompt and, uh, I think [](http://technosage.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**technosage**](http://technosage.dreamwidth.org/) was having a Will Kiss-a-thon that weekend? Either way it's been left to languish on my harddrive ever since.
> 
> Also, no, the spelling of Marina's name isn't a typo. Finding a Marina in NFLD is hard enough. Finding one with two Rs in her name is downright impossible.

If he weren't drowning, this would almost be funny. This being the part where he is totally the damsel in distress of the team. If. That's the thing. He _is_ drowning so, yeah, not really that funny at all. Magnus needs to hurry up and, right, okay, drowning or not, this is morbidly funny.

To back up, there was a boat, there was an abnormal and, oh god, now there's a girl. A girl in a wetsuit who is not Magnus and is not wearing scuba gear, but is grinning at him like this is the funniest thing ever.

Which has already been covered, so Will's not in any hurry to get into that. Breathing, however, is another topic altogether. His lungs are burning and his leg is still stuck and, oh god, she's kissing him.

She's totally _kissing_ hi―and, right, hello oxygen. Will grabs for her, desperation driving him to wrap around her and hold on with all he's got as she presses her mouth to his. It's buddy breathing light, but there's air passing from her mouth into his and Will's totally not complaining if, somewhere along the way, she slips him a little tongue.

Pulling away, she smiles at him again. He smiles back and she points at his leg, miming a punch.

He raises his eyebrows, but nods anyway. Magnus really has to tell him where she meets these people. She's either an abnormal or a mutant and the lack of visible gills says more mutant than abnormal. God, the cascade changes the x-factor gene must have made on her genetic structure. Beneath the burning in his lungs and eyes, he's fidgeting with the urge to get a look at it.

She ducks down, twining around his legs with an ease that would make Magnus's merfriends jealous. She punches through one rock, sending a cloud of silt and rock fragments into the water around them, and then another before popping back up. His leg isn't free, but air's running short and his lungs are burning worse than before and then, _yes_ , there she is.

Her lips press against his, bringing the rush of oxygen and life, and Will's maybe a little in love with this woman.

A pinch to his side has him flinching back; she winks again and disappears from view. The punches this time are faster, almost frantic, and his leg stings with the force of the fragments slicing across his skin.

The last of them brings his leg with them and he bobs upward, caught only by his mysterious rescuer's arm about his waist. She stops his rapid ascent easily and tilts his head toward her for another oxygen-sharing kiss before she slowly carries him to the surface.

They break the surface an eternity later and she grins brightly at him. "Hi."

He wants to grin back, but he's coughing and sputtering the influx of so much air. He manages something that might sound like "Hi" and, he hopes, "thank you" but mostly it's just an incoherent mess.

"You're welcome," she says, rolling onto her back and settling him against her front. "I'm Marina, by the way." A quick, powerful kick of her legs beneath his and they're moving again, skimming through the waves at an impossible rate. This woman is amazing. Helen's totally been holding out. "I'd say I happened to be in the neighbourhood, but you wouldn't believe me."

He coughs up more of the North Atlantic, his teeth starting to chatter as the cold seeps into his bones, "Probably not, no."

She laughs. "All right, the truth then. It's good business to know what Helen Magnus is up to."

"Mutants and abnormals aren't so different," he rasps out, seeing the boat coming into view over Marina's shoulder. "I'm going to guess you guys are old friends."

"Oh, we had a few run-ins back in the day," Marina says, her legs beginning to slow. "She's always been a little more big picture than me. I smashed u-boats, she invaded France, but we had some good times."

They come to a stop just off the port bow and Marina kisses his cheek before pulling away. "Give that to her for me, okay?" she winks. "And tell her to stop in. It's been too long."

She slips beneath the waves as neatly as though someone had pulled her under and Will's still staring at the spot where she vanished when he hears Henry yell out, "I see him!" from the boat.

Someone jumps into the water behind him, arms wrapping around his waist, and he doesn't look as he asks, "Where do I get old friends like _that_?"


End file.
